Fuel cell systems and desulfurization systems that effectively remove or reduce sulfur content in fuel remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.